


One day

by Donya



Series: Monsters are made [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, Abuse, Angst, Bullying, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Loki, Loki Feels, Sad Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-13
Updated: 2013-11-13
Packaged: 2018-01-01 07:03:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1041830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donya/pseuds/Donya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frostiron AU. Loki is 10 and feels unloved and bullied by his own family. He meets Tony, someone completely different from him. Tony tries to cheer Loki up.</p><p>It's like an angst flood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One day

It was one of those dark November days, cold and windy, so far from the warm lights of Christmas. The sky was grey and sunless, it seemed to be late but Loki knew it was just around 4. Too dark to read, not in this dim light. He was sitting on a dirty swing on the playground, all alone, his hands red and almost numb from the cold. Nothing to occupy his mind. He could only look at people passing by, children and parents, feeling burning envy. They seemed so happy, none of them were scared of coming home. Unlike Loki. He knew his mummy was at work, so he didn't even come around his house. He hated being there with only his dad and brother. They didn't like Loki and were quite clear about it. To the point that Loki developed a habit of nervous twitching when they would come to his room. He liked being home alone, he could watch cartoons, not worrying that the tv is too loud. However, he kept hearing the door creaking, scaring himself that it was that moment when daddy and his brother came home. His good mood would vanish instantly.

Now he was at the playground, maybe because he used to be happy there, not that long ago. When he was too little to understand that daddy hated him. Loki had no idea why, he did try to be a good boy but there was always something he did wrong, always something that forced daddy to punish him.  Loki dreaded being punished, daddy said it was the only way for him to be good again but Loki didn't want the pain. Daddy called him ungrateful, you have everything, everything, you cost me a fortune and still not a sign of gratitude from you, why do you have to be like that, look at Thor, why aren't you more like Thor?

He was hungry. It was so stupid, there was food at home but then dad would yell at him for using too much butter, leaving the fridge open for a couple of seconds, making a mess. So Loki stayed where he was. Sometimes he would take more sandwiches from home, sometimes he didn't dare because daddy or Thor were in the kitchen and how would he explain himself? On those days, Loki could think only about food, imagining a delicious chocolate cake or pancakes with melted butter or salty fries. Once he saw a kid throwing away a cheese sandwich, without even trying it. Ashamed, Loki waited till the boy left and then grabbed the sandwich from the garbage. If his dad would see that...

'Hey, what are you doing here?'

Loki looked up and saw a boy from his school. He was smaller than Loki, a bit chubby but his self-confidence didn't allow him to feel worse because of that. Loki was jealous. He wanted to feel like that just once in his life.

His name was Tony, Loki knew that.  He liked that name.

'Are you deaf?'

Loki fixed his eyes on the ground, nothing good would come out of this, Tony would me mean to him, just like daddy and Thor. Stubborn Tony didn't leave.

'Wait, you're that weird kid, brother of Thor.'

Wonderful. Like Loki needed a reminder of what a failure he was. He lied to himself it'd be different at school, no one there would know how pathetic he was at home. Sadly, daddy was right, Thor was right. No one there liked him, why would anyone like Loki, just look at yourself, you're asking to be pushed around.

'What are you doing here? Waiting for someone?' Tony was not at all bothered by Loki's passiveness. Perhaps he wasn't used to be being ignored. The more he pushed, the more Loki wanted to give up and talk to him. 'You must be cold. Are you hungry? I've got a leftover pizza and I can make hot chocolate. I live in that house, the yellow one, see? Come, you don't wanna get a cold.'

Loki saw himself getting up and following Tony. It's hard to be reasonable when you're hungry and freezing. Loki wanted to be taken care of, even if he didn't know if he liked Tony. It seemed so unreal.

Tony couldn't stop talking. Loki was sitting at the kitchen table, absent mindedly listening about Tony's projects, his favourite pizza toppings, how he liked his hot chocolate and a thousand of other things. Loki wished he could be that open, self-assured enough to speak his mind. He was always quiet.

Tony reheated the pizza and Loki got two slices plus a large mug of hot chocolate with marshmallows. It was too good to be true. He never get that kind of comforting food at home. Only good boys get pizza. Chocolate is only for boys that behave themselves. Now he got it, just like that, so casually and it confused him. The cheese was hot and Loki burnt his mouth but it was good. It filled him nicely and warmed his insides. He chewed slowly, wanting to make it last. Meanwhile Tony was carelessly munching on his slice, as if it was so natural for him, to have a pizza. It was too good, Loki decided, the chocolate deliciously warm and sweet, he felt his throat clenching and tears gathering in his eyes. He didn't deserve that, he wasn't good enough. Silently crying on the food, he felt he was wasting it and it made him feel even worse. 

Tony noticed Loki wasn't happy and offered to show him his robots. Loki let his host lead him into his bedroom. The floor was scattered with all sorts of toys, little cars, plastic swords and said robots. Some of them had flashing elements, Tony was very excited and described to Loki how he modified them. He had tools, real tools in his room, how did his parents allowed that, Loki wondered. The longer Tony talked, presenting more of his masterpieces, the less Loki thought about his parents. He let himself have fun, just this once, the boys played together, bursting into laugh from time to time. 

Before long, someone came in. Tony's mum. Loki fell silent again, suddenly ashamed of his enthusiasm. He knew he was doing something wrong. Tony treated him normal, listened to him and that had to be wrong.

'Honey, it's late,' Tony's mum said to Loki. 'You need to come home. Your mummy and daddy must be worried about you.'

Unsure why he did that, Loki replied bitterly,' They don't worry about me. They don't love me, they only care about my brother. They'd be happy to get rid of me.'

Mrs Stark stopped smiling, now looking at Loki coolly. 

'You mustn't say things like that. Someone might believe you, you don't want to get your parents into trouble, do you?' Loki didn't know the answer. 'Give me your father's number, it's too late for you to walk home.'

Loki started shaking before his daddy arrived. He knew what was going to happen. Tony tried to cheer him up and make him play again, but Loki was too stressed. His palms were sweaty, his heart was beating to fast. Daddy was worried when he finally appeared. He apologised to Tony's mum many times, calling Loki a little liar. Loki didn't come home. Loki was lying. Loki was a handful. He said goodbye to Tony, knowing he would never play with him anymore. This life, a warm, safe house, that wasn't for him. He didn't deserve it. 

As soon as they got into the car, Loki was slapped. He yelped in pain, daddy was angry, Loki was going to be punished. Daddy was wearing a black leather belt, Loki knew what would happen at home, that belt, daddy would unbuckle it and then-

'You little bastard. How dare you say such things to a stranger? You get everything, everything, food and clothes, you have your own room, you are so ungrateful, never appreciate what you have. Never say thank you, do you, you piece of shit. I'll show you.'

**Author's Note:**

> You might ask why so sad.


End file.
